true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Scar (2019 remake)
Scar is the main antagonist of the 2019 live-action epic movie and remake The Lion King. He is the lustful, envious, ambitious and megalomaniacal temporary king of Pride Rock, as well as the brother of Mufasa and the uncle of Simba. He is voiced by Chiwetel Ejiofor. Biography Scar first appears talking to his prey (a mouse), telling it about how unfair life is, since he lived his entire life in the dark, and deserved to rule the kingdom of Pride Rock. Zazu, however, interrupts and angrily asks Sca why he did not come to Mufasa's ceremony of Simba's birth. Scar tries to kill Zazu, but he abandons that idea as Mufasa arrives to his cave, so he makes an excuse that he did not remember the day of the ceremony. Mufasa tells him that Simba is one day going to be king of Pride Rock, and that he must obey Simba's orders by the time that he rules the lands. Scar later tells Simba to go back to his den as he is not a babysitter, thus showing some cold hatred toward Simba. Simba, however, told him that one day he is going to be the king of Pride Rock, much to Scar's disappointment. Scar sarcastically tells Simba not to go towards the abandoned areas beneath the light, but he tempts Simba into going there by mentioning it is an elephant graveyard, and that only the bravest lions go there. Simba goes to a voyage with Nala and they manage to enter the Elephant Graveyard with Zazu, but are attacked by the hyenas and their leader, Shenzi, so they escape with Mufasa's help. Scar acknowledges that Simba is still alive, and goes to the Elephant Graveyard in order to convince the hyenas that they should be teaming up to kill Mufasa. Scar then meets the hyena clan, as at first, they attempt to eat him, as they thought that Scar is just another lion from the Pride Rock. Scar, however, reveals his ambitious plans to them, and promises that they shall get unlimited food, as their bellies are never empty. Scar eventually sets a trap for both Simba and Mufasa. He asks Simba to practice his roar in the middle of a valley, and tells Simba that he would be back within the next few minutes, but in the meanwhile, he gave the hyenas a signal to roar at the wildebeests so they would run and cause a stampede. Simba almost gets killed (or at least injured) inside the stampede, but Scar calls Mufasa and Zazu for help. Scar orders Zazu to call the pride for help, just so he could force the pride into obeying their new king (Scar). Mufasa arrives on time and puts Simba onto a rock, before he climbs up to ask Scar for help. However, Scar grabs Mufasa's paws and shouts "Long… live… the King!", before he scratches Mufasa on the face, thus causing him to fall down and get killed by the wildebeests. Simba then finds Mufasa's corpse. Scar arrives and convinces Simba that he is responsible for the death of Mufasa. He orders Simba to run away and never return to Pride Rock, and orders the entire hyena clan to finish him off. As the pride and the citizens of Pride Rock gather up together, Scar announces that because Mufasa and Simba are now dead, he shall be their king from now on. Scar then calls Sarabi for a meeting, and asks her to become his queen, and team up with him so the entire pride will obey him. Sarabi angrily states that she will never be the queen of such a selfish and cruel lion. Scar gets upset, and out of anger and frustration, he announces that from now on, the hyenas will hunt first, and not leave the lions lots of food to eat afterwards. However, Simba eventually returns to Pride Rock, and with the help of Nala, Timon, Pumba, and Zazu, the young warrior is ready to fight Scar for the throne. Scar tries to convince the pride that Simba was responsible for Mufasa's death, and asks Simba to tell his secret and admit to "the truth". Simba confirms that he is responsible for Mufasa's death. Scar then almost throws Simba into a fiery pit recently caused by a thunderstorm, but he then whispers to Simba that he was the one who killed Mufasa. Simba then realizes the actual truth, and manages to inform the lions about the truth; that Scar is the actual murderer. Scar then orders the hyenas to kill Simba, Nala, and the latter. However, the hyenas are defeated, and Simba starts chasing after Scar, until Scar reaches a corner on top of a hill where he cannot jump due to the height. Simba tells Scar that he does not deserve to live. Scar, as a reaction, blames the hyenas for the incident, and implies that they are scavengers who he was going to kill anyway, within time, to protect the Pride Rock. However, Simba knew that it was all lies, and that Scar used the hyenas just like he used Simba once upon a time. Simba, however, agrees to spare Scar's life, since he is not a murderer like him. Scar asks Simba what he could do to make it up to him and apologize, to which Simba replies by telling Scar to run away and never return, echoing what Scar told Simba earlier when the latter was a cub. Scar walks away from Simba and pretends to agree to that consequence, but then throws burning embers in Simba's face and attacks him while he is blinded. The two lions then fight for the throne of Pride Rock, with Scar furiously raving that the Pride Lands are his kingdom and his destiny alone. Although Scar proves to be a surprisingly formidable opponent despite his weak appearance, Simba ultimately proves to be the stronger of the two and manages to throw Scar off the cliff. However, Scar survives the fall and slowly gets to his feet after regaining consciousness. Just as Scar is about to leave from the pride lands in defeat, Shenzi, Kamari, Azizi and several other surviving hyenas arrive and encircle him. Scar greets them in a pleasing manner, saying they will have to spend their time in exile to build a huge army so that they can take down the lion pride and reclaim Pride Rock. But his relief turns to horror when Kamari and Azizi reveal they overheard Scar's attempt to double-cross them. Realizing the hyenas have turned against him, Scar desperately tries to justify what he said, but the hyenas will have no more of his excuses, with Shenzi telling Scar that he was right only about one thing: that a hyena's belly is never full. Cornered and outnumbered, Scar furiously attempts to fight off the hyenas as they attack him, but is quickly overwhelmed and screams in agony as he is devoured alive, ending his reign of terror for good. Physical Appearance Scar is a large, but emaciated male lion with amber eyes, greying-gold fur, a rather skinny build, and a thin, mangy dark brown mane. As his name suggests, he has a long, thin, vertical scar over his left eye, a notch in his right ear, and several small scratch marks on his flanks. Scar also has a tan muzzle and a dark stripe down his forehead. Personality Scar is a destructive and intolerant lion, becoming a despotic and callous ruler, caring nothing about the lives of others. He is also willing to mate with Mufasa's mate, Sarabi, just to gain full control over the pride. This counterpart is also more viscous than his original counterpart., Like his original counterpart, Scar is good at bribing others to get what he wants. The best example would be when he offered the hyenas all the food they can eat in return for their services. Unlike his original counterpart, however, Scar actually keeps his word by overseeing hunts for them to earn their loyalty and lets them eat before the lionesses, resulting in the hyenas becoming absolutely loyal to him until he betrays them, which proves this Scar to be more effective than the original Trivia *This version of Scar is even worse than his original counterpart. **He scratches Mufasa's face before releasing him to his death. **He orders not just Shenzi and her two hyenas to kill Simba, but the entire clan to kill him. **He is lustful for Sarabi because he wants to rule the entire pride. **He refuses to admit that he killed Mufasa, despite the evidence. **He tries to drag Simba down with him to his death, even though the latter is able to escape from his grasp. **He tries to kill off the hyenas in his final moments instead of trying to make up excuses so he can get away. Category:Total Darkness Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Murderers Category:Totalitarians Category:Lawful Evil Category:Propagandists Category:Provoker Category:Liars Category:Monarch Category:Manipulative Category:Masterminds Category:Masochists Category:Leaders Category:Master of Hero Category:Cheater Category:Golddigers Category:Rapists Category:Envious Villains Category:Lustful Villains Category:Revenge Seekers Category:Cold Hearted Category:Bloodthirsty Category:Nihilists Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Dictators Category:Supremacists Category:Evil VS Evil Category:Evil Ruler Category:Strategists Category:Homicidal Category:Conspirators Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Lover Stealers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Friend of the hero Category:Terrorists Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Fighter Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemy Category:Cult Leaders Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Extremists Category:Stalkers Category:Betrayed Category:Foremost Category:Traitors Category:Narcissists Category:Hypocrites Category:Mongers Category:Tyrants Category:Jingoist Category:Saboteurs Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Killjoy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Warlords Category:Dark Lords/Ladies Category:Nemesis Category:Overconfident Category:Opportunists Category:Misanthropes Category:Criminals Category:Obsessed Category:Died in Disgrace